Grindelwald vs Octomus
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: gellert escapes and faces Octomus
Grindelwald against Octomus

Two dark wizards are crossed and begins a series of events.

New Lands and a new magical world

Grindelwald thought maybe this was the strangest, was in a magical world that know, Rootcore, after escaping, thanks to idiot Voldemort. 1

Thanks to that fool, could destroy Voldemort penetrate the defenses and escape, needed a place to run and this place was the one.

In human magic community, were generally very strict, boring, following standards for thousands of years and that kept growing, who bored would be formal all the time, fortunately, he knew many stories and magical cultures that have long since disappeared, was currently investigating a very mysterious magical dimension where most powerful wizards and magical creatures lived, located in North America.

Grindelwald thought maybe things had changed since 1940 and possibly allies and American magicians and would have forgotten him. That cretin Adolf Hittler made everyone believe that he committed suicide with one of his doubles and instead fled Berlin bound for Spain or Argentina. Adolf Eichmann, Erich Priebke, Martin Bormman among others, all those idiots had fled rather than staying to fight as it should. However, sometimes it is good to avoid problems. 2

Joseph Mengele and had experimented with prisoners, with Nazi technology and resources both muggles and magical Gellert various forms were developed for the empire

If the address was correct, in this forest it was where was located Rootcore.

This magical society had completely isolated from the rest of the wizarding community, the dark wizard Octomus headlined a cruel and sinister war against American wizarding communities according to some rumors he had heard by some residents of the place, however Gellert had a great memory and could remember everything. The Magic criminal had caused terror 20 years ago but an order of magical warriors stopped and locked. Octomus was also known as the Master. In his opinion it was another stupid idiot wizard Voldemort. 3

It did not matter that community was, there was always dark wizards anywhere. Gellert was not considered a dark wizard itself but rather revolutionizing someone with innovative ideas and that was against the rules of society. The funny thing is that much of what was considered black magic, at other times it was allowed as the three Unforgivable Curses.

I did not notice was that a guy watched him mummy form.

Well, well.

-Who you are?

\- What matters is what I can offer.

\- Thanks but I work alone.

Imperious looked and thought that this man was a magician, but different from those he had seen, had not seen it for this magical part.

Seeing that he had no answer Gellert said.

My name Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald.

To be continued…

1-Although the book died in the film survived Grindelwald.

2- Since Nazi Germany and Grindelwald in 1945 told me why not make them allies? Also in the scams we mentioned that a group of allies and opened mages fought in World War II. The other point is true, several Nazis came to this country to seek refuge after the war. There are several books and diaries and testimonies of the time. Without going any further see pages 42 and 43 of the newspaper Clarin on Sunday and see how houses were discovered hidden in Misiones. If you want to know how can there be Nazis ask Juan Domingo Peron.

3-Remember that according Udonna this magical society, yours, was not as well known as other for more than 20 years ago separated the human world. He only sees Octomus as a criminal dark wizard like those in European magic societies, not as a magical monster.

Nazi theories of Grindelwald

Necrolai Lilith's daughter kept asking questions such Grindelwald on its participation in World War II and the fate of Hittler.

Grindelwald, like Dumbledore, not just read newspapers and books but also magical Muggles, that way he could learn many things

There were many Nazis in Argentina, which was actually Peron wanted Nazi gold, weaponry, technology. At the end of the war, the United States and Communist Russia were peeled off to see who arrived first to grab the Nazis. What they had was that the Germans were brilliant speaking, a people who had the resources to experiment further and was not afraid to commit the atrocities they did in order to get their goals. But this I think was what happened. Hittler had ordered long, perfectly plastic surgery according to official reports. He sought a double, someone like him and devout, to pass himself off for him, a double that would be in Berlin. Hittler ordered that transformed so to speak many Nazi officers then hittler made a trip by plane to Spain, which was declared a neutral country (however Stallin realized then and threatened to Spain to Francisco Franco to tell him the truth ). Then I take a submarine, or more, the allies had promised the British and Russians. And why not? Argentina also men. Well the leak started, there were submarines in many parts. What made Hittler was dismantled send technology, and scientists masqueraded as prisoners of war. It is very difficult to unravel as a cover story that made Trevor Roper, who several years later questioned the credibility of their work. But there were Nazis in Argentina, there is no doubt me.

Peron was a Nazi pro I let into Nazis, while the United States and Stallin wanted scientists, Hittler had a safe haven in Argentina, as it remained neutral as Spain. Many military at that time and had been fascinated by the Nazi military strategies and tactics, many of them military subsequently Peronists and important figures during military dictatorships. Leftist Peronist Montoneros with ideologies. And those who defend Peron, rulers now praise the guy, I let into Nazi genocide? It is dangerous to assume these theories. Let's stop rodeos, everyone knows that peron was fascist and pro-Nazi. He had good relations with Mussolini, Francisco Franco, Hittler and many more.

Cordoba, Misiones, Buenos Aires (capital to be exact), Bariloche, Tucuman, Mar del Plata, San Fernando, Vicente Lopez, Tierra del Fuego also reported the presence of Nazi ships, and perhaps more places of Nazi presence. Where could I have been? At that time President Farrell and his vice president and minister of war Colonel Juan Domingo Peron, both friends of the Germans had told people not to worry by foreign submarines in different parts of Argentina and they would see if they were friendly or enemies.

In the city La Falda at the Hotel Eden, on the western slope of the Sierras Chicas, he had reported and came to see not only former Nazis but Adolf Hittler. 1

Hittler had ordered to develop plastic surgery to make their doubles were as similar as possible to him. Hittler then killed makers. That way he could act in the shadows and had his double at public events. And that way I could have escaped safely. According to an official report more than 180 refugees were Nazis in Argentina.

At that time all the rulers both wizards and muggles knew. All were involved. Many people at that time said many Nazi submarines arrived in parts of Argentina, then sank to avoid suspicion, Farrell and Peron (then vice president and minister of war who had gone to learn military in Europe, meeting people like Francisco Franco, Mussolini, Stallin, Hittler) passed the Nazis as prisoners and in return gave them other identities, shelter. Some also claim that the Argentine military and the Nazis were walking in the streets together. Apparently already they knew.

Argentina always sympathize with the Germans, and some soldiers may have been educated in Nazi Germany. About what the bunker. Hittler, it is known that had double, people prepared to attend events that could not, however since the Nazis were very devoted to hittler and were willing to die for him, I do not think he found it difficult to convince one of his followers to to change roles. Hittler, I took a plane to Spain was declared a neutral country and hence a submarine somewhere in the world. Or he could take a submarine and then a plane to a country.

So I think it would be wise to see the places where they suspected were Nazis. Like a while ago archaeologists UBA (University of Buenos Aires) had gone to investigate a possible Nazi haven missions.

It is very difficult to unravel a story told by generations for over 70 years history. That's the trick, teach from children with a history in some official books, which can be either untrue. History is written by those who win.

Also, I knew that Argentina now had her problems with the leftist Montoneros of Campora. Peron could be many things but at least his actions executed, this Cristina Kirchner seemed useless. What kind of ruler supposedly cared about his people and every time a person killed was partying and carnival to other countries?

Grindelwald thought, this Octomus despite his powers limited only to States, as Voldemort only with Britain. He fought in a world, magical and muggle war and these guys still were considered scarier

To be continued…

1-It's no secret that Argentina was a haven for Nazis, I recommend books Abel Basti, Bariloche Nazi, Hittler in Argentina, The Exile Hittler, In the Footsteps of Hittler and read the news about Mendoza. Lo de Cordoba was real case.

Gellert Grindelwald

Grindelwald looked caves with Imperius, boring, there was a female vampire named Necrolai, a man in armor, which was supposed order of magical warriors who hear name. He was no stranger to research on vampires, even vampires could exercise certain magic in some basics, usually dark because the dark nature of these creatures.

He watched this Imperious, curious. I had never seen anything like it, maybe the customs, cultures and lifestyles and learning were different in Europe training was in high school, the children were sent to schools from 10 or 11 years to begin their education, was good but it was also important to explore new horizons and even non-magical magic, unlike Voldemort did not care if the magician was not magical origin because according to anyone who could do magic was useful.

Another thing I noticed, creatures that were watching him, mummies and monsters, perhaps were similar to the Inferi. 1

Now listen to Imperius, he was a magician, but something different from what he had seen, recalled that the Allies had their wands in Muggle weapons but as was wartime, the magic could go unnoticed. Needed, study.

Apparently it was an old Magic Knight of the Order Mystic Force, founded during the crusades by priests and warriors who thought they could use magic as a "weapon of God" to stop the invaders old, but the Vatican then ordered his dismissal during the time of the inquisition. Officially, after that, there were no reports.

Of course the European magical community had long ago forgotten that, largely educated ministries of magic who preferred to hide powerful knowledge and put what suited them. While he was in prison he read many books, newspapers and was well aware of what happened with Voldemort.

He knew it was an old Hogwarts student, was not very difficult considering that Voldemort claimed to be descendant of Slytherin, who had been defeated by the Chosen One Harry Potter.

Poor stupid wand was believed that only a powerful weapon and not one of the relics. Voldemort was like Adolf Hittler a guy who sought power but did not study the object in question or its history. However, this legend was not well known, as everything is always lost and intellectuals think they know everything but do not investigate the meaning of things.

If I had been at full power of 45, easily or Dumbledore would have defeated Voldemort, because so I analyze Voldemort just simply terrorize Britain, during the first magical war over 11 years of fighting, 4 or 3 after its comeback and even then could conquer Europe. The meanwhile had the support of wizards and muggles of power, political, military, he had experimented with Nazi muggle European technology and magic. He had managed to take over Europe in a few years, and indirectly affects Nazis London, England.

Dumbledore as both were much stronger and better reflexes. Dumbledore organized a predecessor to the Order of the Phoenix formed by allies and wizards group. And it was a world war on two fronts.

By what he saw and what he saw in his appearance, here used arcane symbols and magic without a wand, it was actually not so difficult, the old magic users used to use magic without a wand, he practiced while he was imprisoned and had studied information on this territory, many were very old.

I thought that Catholics had completely exterminated the Mystic Force.

Well, not some escaped. To prevent their deaths and fled away and no one heard from us in the European communities, we came to this continent, which was used by the Vikings a thousand years ago to hide treasures. However, 20 years longer a member of that organization to serve the Master does. 2

You speak of Octomus?

-at Teacher does not like to use your name.

If good, in the 40 some people have thought the same of me. It reminds me of Voldemort, with that belief the Nameless British or the Dark Lord. If you fear the name, you fear being.

-¿Voldemort? I fear that we are not very familiar with the new wizards of their communities.

Do not you have heard cretin ...? Well, I thought that the International Confederation of Wizards had even US business representatives.

Well our societies tend to always focus on internal problems.

It appears that these subjects were wearing dark magic mainly ... that unfortunate, not bad to be specific, but knowing many issues besides the dark arts certainly would be appropriate, since otherwise the individual who only focus on that topic, take it out of that environment and will not know more than that. That Dumstrang and Hogwarts were the same, focusing on its rules and traditions that prevent overcome and expand. What good is repeat what the book says, if you do not have the brainpower to imagine or think for yourself.

Does the daring to use dark magic or unforgivable curses had not demonstrated the futility of the rules? Even Dumbledore and Voldemort were stuck within its parameters, Dumbledore for having dared to use or do things that Voldemort could be yours and not out of the dark arts.

Not that Gellert was against the dark arts, but in his opinion, the magic was neither good nor bad but depended on the user and their intentions.

An energy that neither science or religion accepted for different reasons, but not always, Hittler was investigating objects and hidden powers or mystical. Power is something that wizards and muggles seek common ground.

Grindelwald thought and contemplated the power of "Master" as he called them about this place ... it was as if the darkness itself, it almost seemed like a Dementor.

Octomus was different from what he thought, had more shaped monster than man. Hmm ... Gellert theorize that according Imperius, Octomus was a mystique to consider a being that has spent centuries with black magic force.

In the opinion of Grindelwald, there were cases where many dark wizards with years of investment in the dark arts could undergo transformations, became one with the black magic, for example Voldemort looked like a cross between a snake and a man of white skin. Gellert step collecting information everything about Lord Voldemort and also knew that thanks to the daily the prophet who had been a prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies the Ministry of Magic that related to Harry Potter and Voldemort, claiming or assuming the boy was only able to face the Dark Lord.

It is true that Voldemort could be more powerful than him, but Grindelwald was much smarter. Sabia of his Death Eaters, who were, their habits, and their opinions were a bunch of fools who followed a leader who only wanted to kill for fun.

He also knew that the murderer spell had bounced Voldemort when he tried to kill Potter, acting the boy's mother as a shield (a noble act, which Grindelwald admired for valor) and spent 10 years in Albania, who had tried to steal the Stone philosopher in the first year of the boy Potter, in the second year the Chamber of Secrets Legendary Slytherin was opened and Potter Voldemort not only stopped but saved an innocent girl. In the third year, Potter was involved with his godfather named Sirius Black and the Dementors. In the fourth year step as you read and hear, Harry James Potter and Hogwarts School duped for Lord Voldemort to regain his body this, in the process killing a student named Cedric Diggory.

In the fifth year, his old friend and enemy Albus Dumbledore try by all means to warn the British magical community Voldemort's return, the ministry interfered in Hogwarts in order to prevent more rumors. Then Sirius Black died ministry which showed he was innocent and had not sold the Potters to Voldemort. He also knew that Dumbledore and Voldemort fought a short but intense magical duel which destroyed much of the Atrium of the Ministry.

Grindelwald thought, why Albus could not defeat Voldemort? Both almost as intellectually brilliant, perhaps hesitate ?. Wizards now fought by pure shooting spells, wizards in his time had strategic and mental ability to defeat an enemy long before even fight.

In the sixth year, Voldemort ordered Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape to kill Dumbledore. Of course like any coward, others needed to kill a magician and needs of fools who in his life have seen the real horror. If it was so powerful because it would not came and fought back with two of them Dumbledore?

Gellert thought, he liked the boy Potter, had the guts to confront others. In short Octomus it should be a dark wizard with centuries of being corrupted by the dark and in the magical community, where it was much more liberal and powerful dark magic corrupted obviously much more.

Now walking through a forest, had contact with several locked some of the same creatures that were in Europe, others less so.

Koragg was a faithful servant of the master, a true warrior, a witch and vampire Necrolai while daughter had a human ?, how could unbearable in his opinion. Imperious not think it was totally faithful to the Master Octomus surely he wanted to get even with this guy Daggeron both speech and offered him power services for revenge.

He had tried to use Legilimency on Imperius, but it was not as stupid as he thought and apparently wise use Occlumency well. A lack of mind-reading, studying now faced by psychology, sociology.

To be continued…

. Corresponding Notes to Chapter Gellert Grindelwald

Well, studies went well, but I have to go do other, but overall it went well.

1-Inferi corpse reanimated by a dark wizard, bodies of dead people, used to terrorize or army. Voldemort use many of them during the first war according to many. Also in the cave where Voldemort hid the reliquary of Slytherin as guards. His only weakness is light or fire. They are like magical puppets.

2-For those who have not seen the mystic season, Calindor / Imperious was a former member of the Knights but was corrupted by the power of the teacher

I hope that the reader is not so informed of these worlds will be of help these notes. If you have any questions you can contact me.

Octomus against Grindelwald

Octomus was in his new body, watching this place with his new body, when Gellert is present.

• "Good night, Octomus."

Octomus turn and river, although somewhat surprised not show it.

"Grindelwald. You dare challenge me"

"Some fear me as much as you, Octomus"

"I do not know if you're brave or foolish my good friend, but if you have not noticed my powers surpass yours"

"Maybe you're more powerful ... but I'm smarter, face tentacles"

Octomus lightning shot which was covered Gellert using rocks that were destroyed on impact power rayo- "Donde Estas, Grindelwald. Maybe you were the most powerful dark wizard of your time, but you are past 70 years of that time"

"I do not consider myself a dark wizard, Octomus only someone with a vision"

Grindelwald appeared and intercept lightning with his wand suddenly appeared strings of his wand and peaks floor of the cavern covered the dark wizard. Gellert looked at his work, seeing that he had the situation under control

"You, Hittler and Voldemort, they have something in common ... they are very predictable. Not that you were very powerful octopus brainless"

With only an expansion ropes and rocks disappeared, Gellert disappeared.

"I must admit that you are a worthy opponent ... you do not bad for an old"

Grindelwald watched the misshapen creatures approached, his options were limited was on land that did not favor him, with the followers of Octomus Octomus surrounding him and it was a very strong dark wizard, must flee.

I was bent and a dark lightning hit a shield spell that control back to Gellert.

Already he had a plan, Octomus by the appearance of Grindelwald in front of you and this cry was surprised: "Crucio" that toppled Octomus. But before this could rise, Grindelwald cry "Lumos" this blinded Octomus.

Gellert then take and use a symbol he had seen in one of the appearances that made these creatures and use the appearance (and did not know how to appear with arcane magic symbols). He disappeared into a black smoke mixed with violet light

Octomus looked, then came Imperius.

"Well it seems that has defeated Grindelwald, Master"

Instead Octomus was not so confident. Which he had already replaced.

Grindelwald looked was now in a kind of based on what appeared to be inside a tree.


End file.
